


Dentist's orders

by Poutini



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Olive31 owes me poutine, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Will write porn for poutine, episode 605 The Premiere, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poutini/pseuds/Poutini
Summary: Seriously.Sometimes I am very suggestible.Also, ever been told *not to suck* by a dentist?  And then wanted to follow up?......yeah, me neither.*shifty eyes*
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 12
Kudos: 109





	Dentist's orders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Olive31](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olive31/gifts).



“...did you ask?”

“Yeah, David, I asked.”

“So, like, you asked  _ generally _ about  _ sucking _ or  _ specifically _ about sucking your fiance’s dick?”

“Does it matter?”

“Well, no. It’s just...ten days is a long time to go without... _ milkshakes. _ ”

“Ah. Milkshakes.”

“Mmmhmm.”

Patrick’s hand dips below his waistband, visibly teasing at his growing erection.

“So, what do you propose we do? Ten days is a  _ long  _ time.”

David lets out a groan. Patrick’s free hand pushes his underwear down, revealing his cock, pink flesh flush with the rush of fresh blood flow, the crown plump and...just...ready. 

David watches as Patrick tightens his grip around the base of his erection, and slowly moves his hand up and down.  _ Mesmerized _ . It’s been a really long time since he watched Patrick get himself off.

Patrick’s strong, calloused hand, makes a few passes up his shaft before he looks up, making eye contact with David.

“Well?” he asks with a flourish of his free hand.

David scrambles to pull down his skirted pants and underwear and get his hand on his throbbing cock. He gives it a few token strokes, just enough to calm the urge.

“Jesus, Patrick,” he groans, barely able to keep his eyes open. 

Patrick is clearly enjoying this. He strokes his cock lazily, all the while maintaining eye contact with David. 

“See something you like, baby?” he asks with a wink.

David’s hand slips over the head of his cock, the sensation over  _ that spot _ makes him groan, but he can’t look away from Patrick, who has one hand working his own erection, while the index and middle fingers of the other dance around his rim. 

David knows he won’t last long. He knows Patrick is going to win this... _ contest _ , if that’s what it is...and let’s be real, everything with Patrick Brewer is a contest. But  _ holy fuck _ , Patrick’s two knuckles deep in his own ass, his head thrown back, jaw slack as he pleasures himself, and David just  _ can’t _ .  _ Hold _ .  _ on _ . He comes hard, over his own fist. He manages to open his eyes as he strokes himself through the aftershocks, just in time to see Patrick  _ wink _ ,  _ fucking wink!  _ at him right before he comes all over the kleenex he has so thoughtfully gathered ahead of time. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Seriously.  
> Sometimes I am very suggestible.  
> Also, ever been told *not to suck* by a dentist? And then wanted to follow up?  
> ...  
> ...  
> yeah, me neither.
> 
> *shifty eyes*


End file.
